


On the Hunt

by LetoaSai



Series: The Beasts Inside [2]
Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Colliding Worlds, Different Worlds, Dissidia if you squint, Jealousy, M/M, Mates, Possessive Behavior, Reunions, Separation, Sex, lion, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Being sent home after the war for Cosmos had been both a relief and an utter nightmare. Cloud might have been happy to be home, but he'd lost his mate to his own home world in the process. He'd thought it would be forever until the other worlds started unexpectedly colliding. It was only a matter of time before one tracked down the other.





	On the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any version of Final Fantasy.  
> I'm not even 100% sure why i still consider this Kingdom Hearts but i do so here we are.

The temporary end of the war between Cosmos and Chaos had gifted it’s warriors a sigh of relief. The near constant battling had taken its toll on all of them and they were all relieved to be going home. Mostly. 

Cloud and Squall had spent as much time together as they possibly could before inevitably having to separate. Losing their mate to another world was nearly a depressing a thought as never meeting them in the first place. By the time they had to part ways they were both covered in marks and scars left by the other. Proof it had been real. Proof they had met. 

There was a time where they worried how their memories would react to being sent back to their worlds. Things had been blurry to start with but corrected itself when turmoil hit. The summoned warriors had barely been back in their respective worlds for six months when changes erupted. Their worlds clashed in an unprecedented merger. Nothing so altering had ever been done before and effects showed not just in the weather but in each worlds magic. Things that should never have touched were now mingled together in an overlapping puzzle. Each new piece caused a great deal of havoc before settling again, and it took weeks before anyone could figure out what had happened. 

Different magics were never meant to come into contact with one another but now they had no choice. It would either survive, or be crushed under the weight of incompatible combinations. 

Storms brewed for weeks, flooding and lightening becoming a major problem before finally calming. 

As far as Cloud was concerned, it was merely the eye of the storm. It would lull the unsuspecting into dropping their guard before striking again. He expected earthquakes at some point. Too many new countries, too many new bodies of water, too many new mountain ranges all vying for a spot, cramming together whether there was space or not. 

The air crackled with magic, some of it familiar and some of it completely new. What they didn’t understand could really kill them.

“Keep it hidden for now.” Cloud said quietly, watching as Yuffie packed away her Materia. “It’s best we don’t make things worse by mixing anything that could become unstable.” 

“Yeah.” She sighed, closing the lid to the chest she’d placed everything in. “It’s going in the Shera for now. I considered burying it but…” Cloud nodded, not needing more of an explanation. With the floods, the mudslides, anything could happen to it. It was best to keep it carefully hidden but within sight. It couldn’t be taken or meddled with that way. 

“The world was already going to shit.” Cid muttered, gesturing for Yuffie to head onto his airship with her loot. “What the hell are we supposed to do now? What a mess.” 

“It will sort itself out.” Cloud said quietly. “If given the chance.” 

“Eh? What’s that supposed to mean?” Cid asked. “You know something?” 

Cloud looked up at the sky darkening. There would be more winds before the rain. “I know that these forces have met before and fought on the same side. It coexisted. We coexisted. We can do it again.” 

Cid raised a brow. “What the fuck are you talking about?” 

A sad smile flitted across Cloud’s lips before it fell away. “Nothing. I’m headed to Tifa’s. You taking to the sky?” 

“Right.” Cid sighed. “We’ll call.” 

Cloud nodded, throwing a leg over his bike and headed back into the heart of Midgard. 

New magic meant new battles, because not everyone would be happy leaving well enough alone. People would no doubt try to mess with things that were better left untouched and someone like him would have to clean up the mess. He’d already told Rufus and threatened him soundly to mind his own business. There was no sense making matters worse. 

Like most people, Cloud had no idea why the worlds decided to clamor together, but he’d caught so many familiar scents that he was convinced it had something to do with Chaos and Cosmos. Their war should have been completed for a time but there was no way he was mistaken. The summoned warriors homes colliding couldn’t have been a coincidence. 

Cloud tore through the streets, his bike purring quietly as he sped through every turn. People in Midgard were used to him, but now he had to be on the lookout for new people. Explorers. 

More than once he’d thought about turning to exploring himself, but like it or not, this place was his home and it didn’t sit right with him to leave it unprotected just yet. It wasn’t right to let Tifa and Barret do all the heavy lifting. He would wait until things settled and then take off in a search of his own.

Thunder cracked distantly and he could already smell the rain that would be pouring soon. He’d learned to enjoy the smell again instead of always comparing it to tragedies in his life. It had taken a different kind of force of nature to shake him up enough to stop feeling sorry for himself. 

He pulled his bike to a stop around the back of Seventh Heaven and relaxed there for a beat. Tipping his head back he breathed in the smoggy air that was forever stuck in Midgard and reveled in the hint of rain and flowers that always reminded him of Aerith. It was one of those rare instances that he allowed himself to be lost in the moment so fully that he could have sworn he caught a hint of lion. 

The thought stung, but he’d take whatever he could get. Maybe he _could_ allow himself to explore just a little sooner than originally planned. Just long enough to track down which new world belong to his mate. He didn’t really want to leave, but Tifa would understand. She’d liked Squall. 

Cloud hauled himself up and pulled out his key to the back door of the bar. It would be empty this time of day, too early for even the drunks to come wandering in. Both he and Tifa lived above it but this time of day even she would be out with Denzel and Marlene. Maybe if he tried hard enough he could get a few minutes of sleep. 

His head jerked up at the nearby scrapping of boots and he faltered at the door. There was a second he decided to keep this outside, no sense in starting a fight inside but thoughts of fighting fled when the scent of leather, gunpower, and lion slammed into him. 

Cloud turned, Fenrir waking that very second inside him with a triumphant howl lodged in his throat. Mate. Mate was here. 

Squall’s steps came closer before he came into view, as gorgeous and fierce as he remembered. He could feel Griever in his stride and hadn’t felt such a taste of home in months. 

“Squall…” 

Squall looked at him with something akin to relief but he kept his pace slow as he approached. Regal to the end. 

“Cloud.” Squall said, voice low and soothing. They were almost in touching distance when Squall’s steps halted, his nose flared just before his eyes cut into dangerous slits. A growl passed his lips a second later. It wasn’t a happy sound and Cloud gave him his full attention, acknowledging that he was a threat but bewildered by the change. 

“What’s wrong?” Cloud whispered, not stupid enough to make any sudden movements. 

There was a split second where he thought he might have spied hurt in his lions eyes but it flashed back to fury. “You smell like some bitch.” 

Cloud blinked, looking down at himself as if that would give him the answer. He’d been so caught up in the rain and then the scent of lion that he hadn’t given his own smell much thought. It made sense though. 

He did smell… 

“Come inside with me.” Cloud said quietly, turning purposely slow to slide his key in the door and step inside. “Let’s talk?” he tried when Squall hesitated to come in after him. He turned to face his mate, not stupid enough to show him his back when he was so pissed.

Fenrir paced in his mind, demanding Cloud fix this misunderstanding and do so as fast as possible. However unintentionally, they’d put that doubt in their mate’s gaze. 

He moved backwards through the hall, relieved when Squall followed him in, slamming the door shut behind him. Squall was currently closely merged with a very angry Griever and they stalked after him like he was prey about to be torn apart. It possibly shouldn’t have elicited shivers from Cloud, but it did anyway. 

Cloud took to the stairs, still walking backwards as Squall pursued him until he reached his bedroom. It was one small thing he hoped soothed Squall somewhat. His room only smelled of him. His scent was everywhere and the sheer imbalance of wolf to lion might calm him. 

“Missed you.” Cloud muttered, but Squall growled at him irritably. 

“Fuck you. I’ve spent weeks, WEEKS, trying to find you. Looking everywhere and following whatever rumor i could like a fool just to see you and you repay me by smelling like some bitch!” 

Cloud inhaled slowly, moving backwards still until his back hit the wall. A jealous lion really shouldn’t have been so appealing but it was. They swapped back and forth often with their affections and as much as he loved reducing his mate to a wanton mess, he adored his mate in a dominant, claiming mood. 

Cloud held both of his arms out, aware of the way Squall watched him. He crossed one wrist over the other and slowly brought his arms up above his head. He saw the exact moment Squall shifted, eyes dragging over his submissive behavior with obvious appreciation. 

“I was traveling,” Cloud began quietly but got right to the point while he held Squall’s attention. “With a friend. Prices are outrageous and rooms were hard to come by. We shared a bed. That’s all. She slept, and i stared at the wall because i rarely sleep these days.” 

Squall growled deep in his chest but took one more step towards Cloud. 

“I just dropped her off and came here.” Cloud continued. “Her scent might be on my clothes but i assure you it’s not on my skin. Check.” 

Squall didn’t need a further invitation and reduced the distance between them in only a few steps. His hands started out on Cloud’s waist but it was only to shove his clothes away a piece at a time. He remained perfectly still while Squall undressed him, only moving to step out of his shoes and pants and to then bend just slightly to make it easier to pull his remaining close over his head. 

His clothes were dropped to the floor without a care and he was left completely nude, his hands still raised above his head to prove his obedience in this particular moment. He moaned when Squall pressed against him, nose buried in his throat and inhaling deeply. Fenrir calmed inside him the second Squall sagged against him, finding no traced on infidelity on his skin. No new smells. No new marks. 

“I’m…” 

“I missed you.” Cloud repeated, cutting off the apology. “I missed you so much.” 

Squall raised his head off Cloud’s shoulder and caught him in a hard kiss. As far as hello's went this one was masterful. They kissed, licked, and nipped until there was no air left between them and they were forced to part. 

“I love you, Cloud.” 

“I love you.” Cloud echoed with a happy sigh. 

He was pressed back into the wall, Squall’s weight a reassuring pressure to his body. “We overreacted. We are sorry.” 

Lions had so much pride, for Squall to offer the apology for both him and Griever was one of the most intimate acts they could share. 

“You just…” Squall continued. “It’s been so long you don’t smell of us at all. You smell like someone else and… we didn’t like it.” 

“The only smell i’ll willingly have one me is yours.” Cloud muttered. “Fierce lion. Should you ever have real cause to doubt me then just kill me.” 

It was Fenrir being dramatic, but they’d rather be dead than unfaithful. Wolves mated for life. 

“Then myself.” Squall agreed and Cloud had a sneaking suspicion Griever was being equally dramatic and Squall was just along for the ride. 

“Mine.” Cloud said, a hint of a growl in his tone as Squall echoed back the sentiment. 

“Mine.” His eyes lingered across Cloud again, mischief sparking at Cloud’s still raised arms. “I’ll prove it too.” 

Cloud held back a groan but only just. Squall’s eyes on him left him hot and his cock already twitching. “How? Tell me how?” 

Squall stroked his fingers up Cloud’s ribs, collar, and then his biceps. “You just keep your arms here for now. I like them here. Be good.” 

Cloud fought the urge to bear his fangs. “I’m always good.”

“We’ll see.” Squall muttered, dragging his tongue up the length of Cloud’s throat. He nipped once, pleased when Cloud lulled his head back. It was always a heady thrill when Cloud let him do as he pleased. 

He still remembered Cloud’s words their first time together. Neither would ever truly submit, but both could permit their mates to play. Both loved to play. 

A hand slid into Cloud’s hair, tugging and drawing happy rumbles from Cloud’s throat. Squall nipped and pulled at his earlobe with sharp teeth, forcing Cloud to stay still and endure the affection. Every swipe of his tongue across the shell of his ear had Cloud exhaling a little harder. Moans followed when Squall’s mouth trailed down his neck. He broke the skin just slightly, a bead of blood pooling at Cloud’s shoulder. 

“Ow.” Cloud said, but couldn’t force his smile away. “You know i’m not a meal, lion?” 

“Oh, i think you are.” Squall disagreed, licking the blood away. He jerked his hips against Cloud’s leaving no room between him, Cloud and the wall. His fingers dug into Cloud’s ribs and tickled down to his hips. The wolf was riddled with knots and Squall’s attention momentarily shifted to get rid of them. 

Fighting for Cosmos had left them both in a constant cycle of taking care of the other and despite his lust, Squall wanted to sooth his mate just as much. He worked on the knots and the contact had Cloud panting every bit as much as the kisses had. 

“Squall…” Cloud said breathy, twitching every time Squall rubbed against him. He nearly came when it occurred to him how much Squall was marking him. How his skin would reek of his scent. He wouldn’t be able to get rid of Squall’s smell on him for days and it was just what he wanted. “More skin…” 

“Hm,” Squall grunted, hands kneading down Cloud’s hips to his thighs. “I suppose.” 

Cloud knew he must have looked a mess just by the way Squall’s eyes raked across him. He was leaning against the wall for support, his legs slightly bent and his skin already shined in a light coat of sweat. His arms were tired of being raised but none of that mattered while he watched Squall undressing. It was as mesmerizing as the first time he’d seen it even if it wasn’t as fun as undressing the lion himself. 

“You look a sight.” Squall muttered. “Aglow and wanting.” 

“I am wanting.” Cloud muttered, voice rough. “What are you going to give me?” 

Squall smirked, a Cheshire look if Cloud had ever seen one. “Certainly not mercy.” He returned to his spot right against Cloud, pressing kisses against Cloud’s chin, throat, and chest. “I noticed you weren’t the one searching for me.” 

Cloud sighed contently, relieved to have Squall's light touch along his erection. “If you think i wasn’t going to, you’re daft. Everyone’s in a panic and i was hoping to get things settled faster here. Do you think Fenrir and i can last long without you?” 

Squall purred, a sound that had taken Squall weeks to get used to and that Cloud adored. “You were doing better than me. I’ve been looking practically since all the worlds collided.” He pressed the line of his body against Clouds, loving the way he shivered. “I’ve missed you beside me. It was such a pain in the ass to go home and try to explain the changes in me.” 

Cloud wiggled, shamelessly rubbing himself against Squall and gripping his wrists tightly to keep from lowering his arms to do a little touching of his own. “Weren’t many… changes.” 

Squall snorted, fingers back to teasing down Cloud’s thighs while they were touching chest to chest. “They had to deal with an extremely annoyed lion who was used to peering out of my eyes whenever he wanted. Was embarrassing to explain i’d met someone that i was stuck on and would likely never see again.” 

“Least you got to explain it yourself. I had Tifa telling everyone.” Cloud muttered, skin jumping. “Would you just touch me!” 

“I am,” Squall purred, a hand bypassing his cock altogether to reach his balls. He stroked them gently, his thumb adding just enough pressure that Cloud whined, his legs bending a little more. Bit by bit he’d begun sliding down the wall. “Stay on your feet, Cloud.” 

He growled, digging his heels into the floor but was helpless to do more than shout when Squall ground their hips together. 

“Fuck you’re fun when you’re in a needy mood.” Squall grumbled, pulling away just enough to grab him by his hips and spin him around to face the wall. Being pressed up against his back was just as nice as his front, only now he took time to lick and nip at the back of Cloud’s neck. 

“Oh, fuck you.” Cloud moaned. He was shaking, having gone too long without his drug of choice which was Squall himself. At least this way he could press his hands flat against the wall in front of him and he wouldn’t get nipped for lowering them. 

Squall cupped his ass cheeks, squeezing them before sliding up to his hips. Again, he searched for knots which only continued to turn Cloud into mush. “I’m gonna fuck you, give me time.” Something about being the one able to take care of Cloud pleased him. No one else got to do it. No one else was good enough. Something as simple as massaging away Cloud's tension filled him with an odd sense of pride.

Cloud growled, the sound ending in a groan as Leon pressed against him. His fingers eventually circling around him to pet his stomach and Cloud went pink at how fast he arched into the touch. “Ah!” 

Squall chuckled against his ear. “One of these days i’m going to have to see if i can get you to come from belly rubs.” 

“Squall…” Cloud shuddered, that pink turning more red. He couldn’t ever doubt his mates threats. He could be inventive as hell and made sure to get his revenge for every time Cloud tied him down. 

“You are being so good,” Squall rumbled, stroking Cloud’s navel and watching as his arms went taunt to keep himself up against the wall. “I guess i could move on.” 

“Yes…” Cloud moaned. “Yes.” 

“Lube?” 

Cloud nodded his head towards the bedside table and mourned the loss of Squall stepping away to get it. His cruel mate was taking a long time on purpose. He could feel Squall’s eyes on him holding himself up against the wall, spread out and waiting. 

He just looked down, trying to get his breathing under control. He heard the drawer and knew the second Squall found what he was looking for. 

“Does this amuse you?” Cloud muttered finally. 

“I do love watching you be a good boy.” Squall chuckled, stepping closer again and tracing his fingers down Cloud’s spine. “No one else gets a show like this.” 

“You are going to find yourself hogtied to my bed one night soon.” Cloud grumbled, gasping when he felt cold, slicked fingers pressed against his hole. He’d missed the sounds of Squall opening the bottle completely. “Ah!”

“Not exactly in a position to be making threats, wolf.” He wiggled his fingers a little deeper, loving the way Cloud shifted and panted. The smell of his need doubled and with Griever so close to the forefront of his mind he felt like torturing Cloud a little. He leaned closer, stroking his tongue against Cloud’s shoulder blade all while his fingers stretched Cloud little by little. He was tight, the resistance to his fingers making Squall salvate. They’d already proven that Cloud had not cheated on him, but the more evidence he got that Cloud hadn’t been touched, the more turned on he became. 

“Don’t even touch yourself, do you?” Squall muttered, crooking his fingers until Cloud’s back arched. Squall could see how his muscles tightened and how little it would take to send him over the edge.

“Not interested.” Cloud muttered, sounding like the wind had been knocked out of him. 

Squall purred and nipped at the back of his neck. “What if i wanted to watch you do it?” 

Cloud quivered, leaning harder against the wall and nearly bending in half. “You don’t get any treats if you’re gonna take so long.” 

“That’s a treat for me, sweetheart.” Squall laughed softly, pulling away and stroking Cloud’s cheeks a moment before grabbing the lube a second time to coat his cock. “This whole thing is a treat.” 

Cloud huffed, aware that his ass was stuck out for Squall’s viewing pleasure. “Lion, you might be gorgeous and powerful but you sure do procrastinate.” 

Squall hummed, mocking Cloud’s usual responses before sliding in. Cloud hissed, caught between the twinges of pain and the onslaught of pleasure. His mate’s hands on his hips made it real and for the first time since being separated months prior, they’d come home. 

“Fuck!” Cloud breathed out hard, growling as he shifted for a better angle but Squall held his hips firmly. When Griever was free, claws dug into his hips making it dangerous to fight the hold. It added a whole new thrill. As much as he liked being in control, he also liked handing that roll over. 

“Never been so grateful for you being a lone wolf. Mine all mine, damn it.” Squall panting, thrusting forward in a slow rhythm. “Couldn’t stand the thought of you settling for some bitch.” He controlled his movements, surprised Cloud wasn’t even offering a token protest for dominance but both really did enjoy swapping positions. 

Cloud clawed at the wall, not really giving a damn about the marks he was leaving or what Tifa would have to say about them should she see them. It was his damn bedroom. His muscles remained taunt just keeping himself standing but the sheer bliss that was Squall’s hands on him made it more than worth it. “Have a bed.. You know…” Cloud swallowed, crying out as that seemed to get him one more precise thrust. 

“Stand.” Was Squall’s only response. He was the one that had over reacted but was still taking that adrenaline out on Cloud. It was all Cloud could do to not come from his tone alone. 

Their sweat slicked bodies slid across each other with every jerk of their hips and the smell of sex permeated the air. Their combined lust would soak into the room and even if they were the only two really capable of smelling it, they would still know the space was theirs. 

It was just like their every interaction before, but better. There was no rush. No thoughts in the back of their minds that they could be interrupted to fight a horde of fucking manikins with awful timing. They didn’t have to share each other with a battle that wasn’t theirs. 

“Ah! Fuck!” Cloud hissed, his normally quiet demeanor shattered. He kept trying to flick his hair out of his eyes but it was a lost cause.

Squall kicked Cloud’s legs further apart, spreading him wider and impaling him deeper. Every sound Cloud made had the lion preening. The wolf was masterful and strong. Fenrir and by default, Cloud both considered themselves fine alone. For a creature that should have thrived in a pack setting he was always trying to set himself apart. The fact that he let Squall in was humbling. That it had been him to seek Squall out in the first place was mind blowing. They had taken a risk on each other and it continued to pay off.

They’d met their match in the other. 

“You’ve no idea how much i’ve wanted this.” Squall panted, voice a whisper just before he came with a roar. It was unexpected, but even he had trouble keeping his balance in their positions. Cloud came almost immediately after, covering the wall and floor with his stream while is body shook from pleasure. The fact that Squall still held him around his waist was the only thing that kept him from sliding to his knees. 

“Squall…” Cloud sighed, saying the name like a prayer. Neither moved while trying to regain their bearings. Cloud was pressed back against the wall just to help him straighten out again as Squall pulled out of him. 

The lion bent to retrieve his shirt and used it to clean up the majority of the mess. They’d get to a shower in a little while. Squall circled his arms back around Cloud’s waist and dragged him towards the bed, used to dealing with a happily lethargic wolf after sex. 

“I did mention that i loved you, right?” Squall muttered, pulling Cloud to lay down. 

“Mm,” Cloud hummed. “I like hearing it though.” 

Squall offered a small smile pulling the blanket up over them before pausing to bend over grab at Cloud’s clothes. “I was going to ask but got distracted. What’s with the skirt thing?” 

Cloud rolled his eyes and buried his face against his pillow. “Not a skirt.” 

“Whatever, i like it on you.” Squall muttered, dropping it to the floor again and snuggling into bed pressed directly against Cloud. Skin against skin, just the way they liked it. 

“Do you now? Good to know.” Cloud yawned, nuzzling against Squall’s throat. “I’m glad you found me.” 

Squall ran a hand through Cloud’s hair. “Had to find you. I haven’t a fucking clue why all of our worlds crashed into each other but i wasn’t going to let the opportunity pass.” 

“It no doubt means trouble.” Cloud agreed. “Better we’re together then.” 

“Better.” Squall repeated, knowing both Griever and Fenrir were curled up against each other too. “I’m still going to drag you to see the Gardens at some point.” 

“Mhm,” Cloud said, eyes sliding shut. “Would like to.” Squall quieted and both were positive they were about to have the best sleep they’d had in months. Sleep came easier with the other nearby. Cloud was excited to get a few real hours of sleep in, but maybe he should have texted Tifa. She’d be in for a surprise should she decide to check on him when she got back.


End file.
